Lightspeed Ranger, Hogwarts Betrayal
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: <html><head></head>Carter Grayson is a witch accused of murdering Hagrid. But she runs back to Mariner Bay where she is made the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, except that she will be needed when Vypra attacks Hogwarts. Set in Trakeena's Revenge, teams up with Leandra 'Lea' Corbett and the Lost Galaxy Rangers. Please Read and Review, me no own nothing, got Ryan in more often than in the show</html>


Lightspeed Ranger, Hogwarts Betrayal

When Carter Grayson left Hogwarts in a fit of temper at the accusation of murdering her Care of Magical Creatures Teacher and friend Hagrid, she never thought of being asked to protect them as a Power Ranger of Lightspeed Rescue.

When she'd returned to Mariner Bay and her home with the fire department, Captain Mitchell's daughter Dana Mitchell approached her and asked her to join Lightspeed Rescue as the Red Ranger. Carter accepted it with ease as she had always had a knack for helping people (except that ungrateful Magical Community in England). Cornelius Fudge, the British Minister for Magic had traced Carter's wand to Mariner bay and had informed Dumbledore of where she was "thank you Cornelius" Dumbledore said as he apperated from Hogwarts to arrive in Mariner Bay for Carter.

Carter meanwhile was on her way to the fire house when her Lightspeed Morpher went off "Grayson, copy that, understood sir" Carter said as Captain Mitchell informed her of Dumbledore's arrival in Mariner Bay "Carter, c'mon" Joel said to her as she got into the Rescue Rover and drove back to Aquabase. The Rangers arrive at Aquabase and were informed on Dumbledore's manipulation of Carter when she attended Hogwarts as a young witch "why's he after her?" Chad said still confused "he believes me to be a murderer" Carter sighed, rolling her eyes at the Blue Lightspeed Ranger "sorry". The Rangers got wind of a fire in an office building and drove there fast. A little girl and her mother were playing in the park and soon had to go and see the little girl's father when the girl said "mommy, mommy, it's the Power Rangers" as Dumbledore appeared and saw Carter driving by with Kelsey, Dana, Chad, Joel and Ryan Mitchell "Ms Grayson, a Power Ranger? That's impossible," he thought at he followed them to the fire "ready?" Carter asked the others "ready, Lightspeed. Rescue." The teenagers said as they morphed "Titanium Power" Ryan said as he morphed and they went in to tackle the fire "is anyone in here?" Carter coughed as she got the door open and saw three children "Ryan, I need a hand" Carter coughed as she picked two of them up "got you Carter" Ryan replied as the two Rangers got the kids out "Joel, where are you?" Carter asked Joel over their mophers as soon as they were out "look behind you" Joel said as Carter turned and saw Aero 3 behind them "I see the hotspot" Joel said as a torrent of water came out over the building putting out the fire "nice work Joel" Carter said as she de-morphed with the others, but Carter was seen de-morphing by Dumbledore and he took the opportunity to walk over to her.

"Ms Grayson, a word please?" he said "Carter, you coming to the beach?" Chad asked her "yeah, I'm coming later" Carter said as she had a small talk with Dumbledore while they drove back to Aquabase "coming Joel?" Dana asked, "that water is cold and salty, no way," Joel said, "count me in," Kelsey laughed and Dana smirked. A girl about the Rangers age suddenly ran into the road "what in the world?" Chad said as he braked and they got out to see the girl who was holding some sort of sword "hey you alright?" Dana asked, "What's going on?" Kelsey asked, then she noticed the sword the girl had "hey, you're Lea, The Red Ranger" Kelsey added in awe, the girl looked up and said "that's right, I am, listen we haven't much time, Trakeena's back and she wants to destroy earth" Leandra 'Lea' Corbett said, wincing in pain "what happened?" Dana asked "the Ghouls tried to stop me from coming to earth, I followed them from Miranoi" Lea said, "what're the Ghouls?" Chad said as they appeared behind them "I think we just found out" Kelsey said as they attacked the teens "Lightspeed. Rescue" they said as the four other Rangers minus Carter morphed to protect Lea, but then Lea stepped forward with her Quasar Saber in hand. "These Rangers helped me, now I'm going to repay them for it" she thought as she ignored the gaping injury on the side of her body.

Meanwhile, elsewhere Carter was in an argument with Dumbledore over her return to England where she would be tried for the murder of Hagrid "no, I belong here in Mariner Bay now!" she snapped walking off, in another office building the same little girl from earlier had seen her parents captured and had runway from the scene, nearly getting caught and losing her ball "hey, can't be all bad" Carter said as she saw the crying little girl "what's the point, no-one believes me" the girl sobbed "well, maybe I could help, I'm Carter, what's yours?" Carter said to the girl "Heather" the girl said as she looked up at Carter, then panicked at the sight of the Security Guard that had tried to capture her earlier "that's him, he tried to give me to the monsters" heather said to Carter "little kids have such imaginations, I only came to give you this back" he said to her "yeah they do, thanks" Carter said carefully as she took back Heather's ball and the security guard left "you don't believe me either" heather said to Carter "you know, I do believe you actually" Carter said kneeling down to Heather's height "you do?" Heather said as her eyes lit up "yep, I deal with this sort of stuff all the time" Carter said as Heather finally noticed the Lightspeed morpher on her left wrist and soon realised "you're the Red Ranger, Carter Grayson" Heather realised "yeah, that's me" Carter said "look, I'm going to help you find your mum and dad, I promise" Carter said as she led Heather to follow the security guard, Carter had stopped by the scene of the fire to grab her jacket running into Dumbledore "look, I'm not going back, I'm a fire-fighter and I've a duty to protect Mariner Bay" Carter hissed to him "but you belong in Azkaban" Dumbledore insisted "no, I don't" Carter said as she walked off to follow the security guard. Carter was behind Heather as they tracked the guard, but several Ghouls found the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger and attacked her and Heather, who they tried to drain but two other Rangers appeared and carter, when she saw them, reacted by instinct and began to fight the Ghouls who left Heather alone, but Heather had fainted during the fight. "The Galaxy Rangers?" Carter asked, "yeah, looks like we got here just in time" the Yellow Ranger said "the little girl" the Blue Ranger said "Heather!" Carter panicked "she's fainted, but she's ok" Yellow Ranger said "we need to get her to Aquabase, I owe you guys one" Carter said as they ran to the Rescue Rover, Blue Ranger had picked up Heather's dropped ball before they had left for Aquabase.

When Carter and the other rangers arrived at the base, Carter took Heather straight to Dana then went to meet Kelsey and Joel who were with the de-morphed Galaxy rangers and another girl they called Leandra 'Lea' Corbett "finally good to meet you Lea" Carter said as she sat down opposite Lea, whose side was now healed, and the other Galaxy Rangers she called Maya and Kai "same here Carter" Lea said "why's Trakeena here on Earth?" Carter asked the Red Galaxy Ranger "turns out she managed to survive the blast that my battlizer gave her, but she'd…. mutated into some insectoid green form and now she wants to destroy Earth, cause that's where myself, Kai, Kendrix and Damon came from, except Kendrix gave the Pink Quasar Saber to Karone, Andros' sister, he's the Red Space Ranger" Lea explained to the bewildered Lightspeed Rangers, Carter wasn't in a good mood.

Carter often thought of the friends she'd had to leave behind when she ran away from Hogwarts, namely Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom she missed.

_**When Carter was walking to the Room of Requirement, she failed to notice that Ron and Hermione weren't following her like normal. So when she got there, "Ron? What the hell" when he winded her in the stomach almost instantly "murderer!" he hissed, "what the fucking hell has gotten into you?" Carter demanded when Hermione slapped her "traitor!" she shouted at her "what on the fucks sake is going on?" Carter asked bewildered at her two **__supposed __**best friends "how you murdered Hagrid, tried to kill Cedric" Hermione hissed, Carter looked at the rest of the DA, they were all as confused and bewildered as Carter was until Dumbledore came in with an alive Cedric Diggory, who instantly began to accuse Carter of his capture and accused her of being in league with Voldermort "not likely, I'm going to Azkaban!" Carter snapped as she picked up her dropped school bag and ran to Gryffindor Tower, packing her trunk with magic and fleeing on the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley, she needed to get to Gringotts and sort out her affairs to permanently live back in Mariner Bay and to be part of the Fire House once more (yeah, at 15 years old). **_

"Carter" Kelsey said then yelled "CARTER!" "what?" she asked, jolted back into the present "you going to check on Heather?" Joel asked "oh yeah, I forgot about that" Carter said as she dashed off to find Dana and check on Heather who was now awake and playing football with Ryan


End file.
